


i don't know what you did to me

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, hinata's gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: The aftermath of the hug is ruining Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	1. knocked me down like a tidal wave

**Author's Note:**

> jeez i feel like i left this at a cliffhanger so maybe someday i'll add on a couple of chapters???
> 
> anyway happy new year! [and here's the song the title lyrics are from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_SiOn9vNhQ)

“ _You did it! You got it!_ ”

“I know, dumbass, I see that!”

Hinata flings himself onto Kageyama before he can reach down into the UFO toy dispenser to collect his prize: a massive volleyball plush he’s been trying to get for the past hour. He spent an embarrassing amount of money on the machine, but perhaps a more embarrassing amount of time sulking away from the machine debating over whether the effort was worth it or not.

But it all paid off! Hinata tried his best to help with coming up with a strategy, though it mostly came down to “try hitting it harder,” which Kageyama insisted was impossible. Kageyama just didn’t see his vision, but he also just won the stuffed volleyball of his dreams, so Hinata can’t really say anything.

“I can’t believe it!” Hinata shouts, drawing more attention to them than before. 

His arms are wrapped tight around Kageyama, his face is pressed into his chest, and it doesn’t feel weird at first. The longer he hugs him, though, the more Hinata starts to notice how _warm_ Kageyama is and that he has a whole body underneath his clothes, which sounds stupid but he _feels_ entirely different than how he looks.

Kageyama wastes no time in trying to pry Hinata off of him, however. “Get--off--of--me!” he growls, shoving at Hinata’s arms. Hinata squeezes tighter, just to be annoying, then lets go without much of a fight. Kageyama huffs and immediately reaches into the dispenser to get his dream come true.

“I wanna touch it!” Hinata insists, reaching out as Kageyama, with a big goofy smile on his face, holds out the large ball. Then Kageyama puts it above his head and glares down at Hinata. 

“You’re blushing.”

“I’m wuh?”

“Blushing. Your face is red. Why?”

Hinata puts his hands on his face and, sure enough, his cheeks feel warm to the touch. He yelps and tries to pull the collar of his club jacket over his face. “I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! Stupid!”

Kageyama brings the volleyball plush down on Hinata’s head; it doesn’t hurt but it’s definitely a shock. “Stupid?! _You’re_ the dumbass!”

Their exchanges quickly get them shooed out of the arcade and then they’re on the street, Hinata with a red tinged face and Kageyama with his large plush. Hinata can’t believe it, why is he blushing like this? Is this because he enjoyed hugging Kageyama? Did he...did he _really_ enjoy hugging Kageyama that much? Sure, it was nice holding him like that, he even kind of liked smelling him, but that’s just normal, probably.

...Right?

Kageyama huffs. “We should go home.”

Hinata sighs. “Yeeeah, we should. It’s so far away...”

“...Do you want to stay over tonight?” Kageyama grumbles.

Hinata jumps. “Wh-what?”

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” Kageyama repeats, a little irritated this time. “It’s getting dark and you have to bike home, right? So just stay over and go home tomorrow.”

Hinata hides his face in his jacket again, not caring how stupid he looks. Why? Why why why is this getting to him? If this was before the hug this would just be normal and fine! That hug...that hug ruined him.

But he can’t deny that Kageyama’s idea is a good one. 

He hums. “Hmm...yeah, I guess so. Let me call mom.”

After a quick phone call Hinata has his mom’s permission and he follows Kageyama home. They walk mostly in silence, which is somewhat unusual for them since they’re at least usually arguing over something pointless or coming up with things to be competitive over. This time, though, Hinata’s head is swimming. He wants to hug Kageyama again. He wants to put his face in his chest and wrap his arms around him all over again. 

“Hinata.”

Hinata looks up. Backlit by the sunset, Kageyam has stopped walking and is turned to look back at Hinata. Hinata also stops with his bike. At the moment he can ignore how silly the giant volleyball under Kageyama’s arm is in favor of how handsome he looks right now. Was he always this attractive? Was Hinata always into boys or is it just Kageyama?

“You’re acting weird,” Kageyama says bluntly, “what’s wrong?”

Hinata bites his lip. How does he even begin to articulate what a simple hug did to him? “Uh! Nothing’s wrong! I’m perfectly fine! Normal, even!”

Kageyama glares at him. “Liar. You’ve been off since the arcade. You’re too quiet right now, what gives?”

“No, seriously, I’m fine!”

“Don’t lie to me!”

Hinata frowns. Of course Kageyama sees through him. No one else does it any better. He takes a deep breath and slumps against his bike. “I just...I’ve been feeling weird since I hugged you, okay?” he mumbles.

Kageyama purses his lips. “When you hugged me? What?”

“Yeah! And then I started feeling weird and thinking weird stuff! But I don’t wanna talk about it!”

Hinata hopes Kageyama will drop it. Kageyama snorts. “Fine.” he says, turning back on his heel and continuing his trek to his house. Hinata waits a moment before he follows.

This is too much.

\---

 _This_ is too much.

Hinata forgot that sleeping over at Kageyama’s meant sleeping _in_ Kageyama’s room _with_ Kageyama. He probably forgot because it never mattered before, it literally never bothered him before. But no, he hugged him once and now everything is ruined for him. Now, from his futon on the floor, he can hear Kageyama snoring so close to him. He’s glad that there wasn’t a wacky situation in which they had to share Kageyama’s bed, but would he really mind that? Maybe not. He’s not sure anymore. These feelings are new and big and a little scary.

He sits up and looks over at Kageyama. The dork has the volleyball plush he won in bed with him, though he’s not cuddling it or anything. It’s just...there. Hinata smiles. Kageyama’s actually pretty cute. What a weird word to describe someone like Kageyama. _Cute_.

Hinata sighs. He puts his face in his hands. What’s going on with him? He has to think, does he feel this way about any of his teammates? Definitely not. How new are these feelings? Mostly new, but not totally. Has he felt this way before? Maybe once in middle school over that one girl in his class--

Oh. Oh no.

He _likes_ Kageyama.


	2. it's like a world with no gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata continues to not do well with his new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to add a couple chapters to this fic bc why not!

Focusing in class was already hard but now it's even harder. All Hinata can think about is Kageyama and how it felt to hug him and be in his room, to hear him snore and feel his warmth when he got close enough. He still can't believe how quickly these feelings developed and he's honestly kind of mad about it. This isn't fair!   


He even slips up during club. He drops balls left and right, does even worse at receiving and serving, even misses spikes he usually doesn't.   


"Dumbass! Are you missing these on purpose?" Kageyama yells at him.

Hinata yelps. "No way! I'm just--"   


Suga steps in. "I'm sure Hinata's just not feeling well. Is that right, Hinata?"

Hinata sighs. Well...that's not too far from the truth. He nods. "Yeah, sure. I'll do better, just keep tossing!"   


Kageyama snorts. Practice continues as normal and Hinata makes a bigger effort to shake off the distracting feelings bubbling under his skin, especially working so closely with the subject of them. After a few more successful spikes he gets back into the groove and he can hear Suga clapping on the sidelines. At least someone is appreciating his hard work.

After practice Kageyama doesn't check in with him right away like he usually does. Hinata takes it harder than he would normally. Of course he does. Anything Kageyama does affects him more strongly than before.   


Suga comes up and claps his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll be done pouting and walk you out soon enough." he says with a grin.

Hinata manages to smile back. "Yeah. I'm not worried!"   


"But...I  _ am _ worried about you. Is something wrong?"   


"Uh, with me? N-no, I'm fine! Nothing's wrong at all!"   


He can't let anyone know about his crush on Kageyama, no way! He'd surely be laughed at or told it was a long shot or--or maybe someone else had a crush on Kageyama and they'd become love rivals! Hinata doesn't want to be love rivals with a teammate! Well, on second thought, he can’t imagine anyone else crushing on Kageyama, he’s sort of...prickly.   


Suga doesn't seem convinced. "Hm...if you're sure..."   


Hinata gestures that he needs to get back to cleaning. "I'm sure! Thanks, though!"   


Just as Suga predicted, Kageyama eventually calms down and goes back to his regular gravitating towards Hinata and staying with him until they're ready to go home. Hinata is relieved. Even with all his screw-ups Kageyama still wants to be around him...it’s incredibly reassuring.

When it's time for them to part ways from the group after walking out, Hinata mounts his bike and grins wide at Kageyama. "See you tomorrow! I'll beat you to school!"   


Kageyama huffs. "Like hell you will!"

Hinata is afraid that if he were ever to tell Kageyama how he feels about him that this sort of thing would change. What if they stopped racing each other to school? What if Kageyama stopped wanting to toss to him? What if they stopped being friends altogether? He couldn't deal with that. It would suck so much.

That night after he struggles with getting any homework done he lays in bed with his phone in hand, empty text to Kenma staring him in the face. Maybe Kenma has some advice...?  _ Would _ he have any advice? He’s not even sure, he just feels like he needs to reach out to someone.   


He types out a message, erases is, types out another one, erases it again. He does this for a few minutes, agonizing over how to phrase it without outright saying what he means. Ultimately he closes the message and shoves his phone under his pillow.

He can deal with this alone.   


He does all of that over again for about a week until he starts to crack, the cry for help to Kenma looking more and more enticing. The only thing holding him back has been not wanting to burden Kenma with how chaotic his life feels so suddenly; he’s doing worse in class and, more importantly, volleyball.    


Then one bad practice during club changes everything.

" _ Hey, dumbass! _ "

Hinata flinches. He missed another spike. He hasn't hit a single one. His feelings have been spiraling more and more. He's thinking too much about Kageyama the person and less about Kageyama the setter. It's becoming a big problem.

Kageyama marches up to him and some of the upperclassmen are quick to flank him just in case he gets physical. He doesn't lay a hand on Hinata this time but he jabs a finger in his face.

"We have a practice game next week and you  _ suck! _ What's going on with you?!"   


Hinata doesn't have a good answer. The answer is Kageyama himself. "I'm just having a bad day, okay?! Give me a break!"

Kageyama growls. "You've been having a bad day all week! Get it together or I'm not tossing to you!"

And  _ that _ gets to Hinata deep in his core. It stings. He  _ hates _ that threat more than anything. It's a reality check: if he can't control his feelings, he's going to lose something more valuable to him than this crush of his--his connection with Kageyama. 

He sucks in a breath and smacks his face with both his hands. "Okay! Okay, I'll get it together! One more! I'll hit it this time, I swear!"   


Kageyama doesn't seem convinced. "Tch. You better."   


Though harsh, Kageyama's verbal slap in the face is just what Hinata needed. For the rest of practice he's able to focus. He hits his tosses and manages to work on his other weak points better than he has all week. He just needed the push to keep his romantic spiraling out of volleyball, ironically from Kageyama himself.    


After practice he gets praised from the upperclassmen and Ukai for a job well done, especially for pulling himself out of his slump as abruptly as he did, but Kageyama...   


Kageyama physically pulls him aside by the arm. "We need to talk. Alone."

It sends apprehensive shivers down Hinata's spine. "Sure. Where?"   


Kageyama lets go of Hinata's arm. "I'll walk with you enough of the way home that we're alone."

"Are you sure?"   


"Do I look like I'm joking?"   


No, no he doesn't. Hinata sighs. "Okay."

As usual they stop for meat buns at Sakanoshita Market with the team but Kageyama ushers them away quickly, much to the confusion of the others. They bid their farewells and Hinata can hear the rest of them start to mutter among each other. He understands their concern, this isn't usual behavior, especially after his and Kageyama's butting heads during practice.

Hinata's heart is beating fast. He's alone with Kageyama sometimes, sure, but this is different. This is alone-alone; this is truly alone, the kind of alone where anything can be said, anything can happen. They haven't been this alone since the time at the arcade. He's been avoiding this.

He takes a deep breath. That's what he has to do when his anxiety comes up.   


He hopes this goes okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


	3. feel like i'm about to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata lets it slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! i have another oneshot planned but it wouldn't fit as a chapter so i'll probably put it as a oneshot in a series with this fic so watch out for it!

Kageyama glances behind them, likely checking for anyone following. "So what's wrong with you lately? You've been acting weird."   


Hinata looks up at him. "Huh? What, are you worried?" he attempts to tease.   


Kageyama doesn't respond. Hinata takes that as a reluctant "yes" and it makes him feel warm and guilty at the same time.   


"....I'm just off, it's fine." he relents.

"It's not fine! You're playing like shit!"   


"If I say I'm fine then I'm fine! Leave me alone!"   


Kageyama growls. "Why should I?!"

Hinata stops short. "Because...because..." 

Because how he feels could ruin everything.

Kageyama persists. "Just tell me why you suck lately!"   


Hinata feels it rising out of him, boiling over, until he can't take it anymore, can't hold it in any longer.   


"It's because--it's because I like you! I like you, okay?! I can't stop thinking about you, it's driving me crazy!"   


The words escape Hinata's mouth before he can stop them. He's gripping his bike handles hard, hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He hasn't yelled at Kageyama like this in a while, he almost sounds angry. His eyes are squeezed shut; he can't bear to open them at first.

After a moment of silence he inhales deeply and on the exhale he opens his eyes and upon seeing Kageyama's bewildered expression his resolve crumbles. Oh no. What has he done? He was so tough a second ago, but now the reality is setting in, the heat is rising to his cheeks, the meekness is rearing its head. He has to leave.   


"N-never mind! Forget I said that!"

Kageyama has started looking at him with a weird face, something between irritation and...upset? Is that what that is? Whatever, Hinata can't stay here and figure it out.

"Stop looking at me like that! I-I'm going home!"   


He unfortunately has to pass Kageyama to go home. He takes another deep breath and starts to push forward. He doesn't get very far before Kageyama jumps in front of his bike, hands firmly over Hinata's on the handles, preventing him from advancing. Hinata hasn't felt Kageyama's hands on him like this before--it's a lot of a small thing to deal with.   


"Idiot! Did you not...consider  _ my _ feelings?"

Hinata blinks. "...Huh?"   


Kageyama's blushing...hard. He's got that weird thing his mouth does when he's embarrassed going on and he's not even looking at Hinata anymore.

What...is going on?   


"What are you talking about? I didn't think about that at all! You're probably pissed!" Hinata exclaims despite his gut telling him he's wrong, that he's just projecting his insecurities onto Kageyama. There's nothing about Kageyama's crumbling that would indicate someone who's angry; he knows what angry Kageyama looks like and this is far from it.   


Well. Now Kageyama looks kind of angry. He grips onto Hinata's hands harder. "No, dumbass! I'm not mad at all!" he shouts, clearly at least a little mad. Hinata inhales sharply.   


"Then what are you talking about?!"   


"I'm trying to say I--it's hard to say..."   


"Stupid...I'm not gonna know what you're talking about if you don't tell me!"

"Argh! I'm  _ trying! _ "

"Well you're doing a bad job!"

Kageyama growls then does the unexpected: he leans in and slams a kiss right on Hinata's cheek. Hinata nearly falls over, either from the force or from shock he's not sure. He could barely distinguish lips from face. But Kageyama definitely intended to kiss him.

_ What? _   


Hinata can't even touch his cheek--his hands are trapped underneath Kageyama's. 

Kageyama looks away again, his blush creeping up to his ears. "Th-that's how I feel." he grumbles. "Do you get it now?"   


Hinata jaw slacks. This can't be real. After all this time he could've just...confessed? How was he supposed to know? Kageyama gave absolutely no indication he felt the same way or was interested in anyone at all. Hinata never even planned on telling him! It just slipped out! But here he was, kissed and confessed to by Kageyama. He doesn't know what to do.

"I..."

"Say something!"   


"I'm trying to! Jeez! I wasn't expecting this! I thought you were gonna be mad at me!"   


"Well I'm not! I like you back!"

Hinata pouts. "You need to get better at kissing." he says. Kageyama grumbles something. "What was that? I can't hear you if you mumble, y'know."

"I said, "then show me"."   


"...Oh." Hinata's heart can't take this. "Then...uh, come down here."   


Kageyama bends down more to Hinata's height and Hinata very carefully plants a kiss on his cheek, making extra sure to pucker his lips and pop the peck against Kageyama's skin. He rushes back to standing straight and looks off to the side.   


"S-see, like that! You don't just throw your face at me!"   


Kageyama's ears are officially red. Hinata can't help but find it more cute than hilarious.    


"I see..." Kageyama mutters.    


They stand in silence for a moment, suddenly out of things to say. What could they say now, with confessions and kisses between them so quickly? Hinata's still new to this and he assumes Kageyama is, too, so neither of them know what to do now.    


Hinata manages to pull his fingers up from Kageyama's hands and string them between Kageyama's fingers. He smiles. This feels nice. 

"You know...we can be boyfriends, now." he says softly.

He looks up at Kageyama just in time to see the genuine smile of his that's uncontrollably awkward. His heart skips a beat; he's only seen that smile in relation to volleyball, never another person, and now it's because of him? How is he supposed to deal with this? It's too much. Kageyama is too much for him.   


Kageyama turns his head, probably to try to hide his smile but there's no running away, especially since Hinata swerves around to follow him. He grins when Kageyama notices and looks more bashful than before.   


"Y-yeah, I guess so. If that's what you want."

Hinata nods enthusiastically and squeezes Kageyama's hands. "I do! I want that more than anything! I want to be your boyfriend!"   


Kageyama squeezes back. "Okay! Then you're my boyfriend from now on!"   


Hinata grins up at him, like sunshine on a clear day. "We have to go on dates, you know! And you have to hold my hand! And you have to not kiss me like a total idiot!"   


"Fine! I won't lose to you!"

"There's nothing to lose!"

"That changes nothing!"

"Then I won't lose to you, either!"   


They stare at each other, suddenly serious. They hold it until Hinata cracks, chuckling, unable to contain his joy. Kageyama appears confused at first but he manages a small grin in response.    


Hinata swings forward on his tip toes, then back on his heels. "Let's go to the arcade as our first date," he says, "that's where I, uh...kinda started liking you."   


Kageyama looks up towards the sky, pondering. "...That time with the crane game."

"Ack!"   


"You were acting super weird."   


"Yeah, well! That's why!"

"Huh. Go figure."   


Hinata suddenly wishes he wasn't holding Kageyama's hands. He wants to cover his face; he's so embarrassed at how obvious he was despite Kageyama not fully picking up on what was happening. Leave it to his best friend to not miss when something was amiss, honestly.   


Kageyama gives Hinata's hands a gentle squeeze. "That sounds good. Saturday?"   


Hinata beams. "Saturday! Don't forget to hold my hand!" 

“Yeah, alright”

If Hinata wasn’t tethered by Kageyama to the bike he’d jump as high as he could into the air. He’ll save it for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading!!! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is @ [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
